Alec and Magnus (Discontinued)
by MortalShadowhunter
Summary: This is my first time writing this sort of story. In the meantime, check out my main story "Tessa: A battle between Jem and Will" or whatever the name is... haha. Love Love!
1. Chapter 1

The brisk air bit at Alec's fingertips as he knocked on Magnus Bane's door. In his hand was a note that Magnus had given him.

_There is something urgent I  
would like to discuss with you._

_-Magnus Bane  
P.S. I would refrain from  
sharing this note with anyone else_

Magnus opened the door to see Alec standing in his gear outside his multicolored flower trellises. Alec quickly shoved the note in his pocket before greeting him.

"You arrived. Finally. I thought you would never come." Magnus drawled. He ran his hair through his spiked rainbow tipped hair and beckoned Alec inside. Chairman Meow rubbed against Alec's leg as he stepped into the eccentric warlocks living room. "Oh. Chairman Meow likes you. That will make things easier."

"What does this meeting have to do with just me? Why wasn't I supposed to tell anyone else?" Alec said, words stringing out of his mouth. Magnus sat him down on the couch opposite of him.

"All in good time." Magnus said. "Now. Before we start, would you like some tea?"

"...I'm good. I wouldn't want to trouble you." Alec mumbled. Magnus laughed and flourished his hand. He laughed to see Alec's expression when he noticed the steaming tea on the table.

"You're forgetting that I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus picked up his tea and sipped. "Go on. It's not poisoned. In fact, its quite... relaxing." He smirked and leaned forward, his cat eyes studying Alec's features.

"So, back on track. What did you need me for?" Alec stuttered, fixing the cuff of his shirt self-consciously. Magnus shrugged and straitened his back.

"The Clave. They have seen your behavior. They suspect." Magnus said lightly. As he positioned himself lazily on his couch, the front of his shirt ducked, showing a small scar trailing down his chest.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Alec mumbled, his eyes fixated on Magnus's scar.

"You Shadowhunters are hard to communicate with. Don't you take any hints or do I need to make it blunt?" Magnus said, his eyes narrowing to slits. "The Clave doesn't accept someone of your... what should I call it... sexuality." Magnus snickered as Alec jerked back and clutched the edges of his seat.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Alec widened his eyes and stumbled to get up and leave. Magnus jerked his hand. An invisible hand seemed to grab Alec and pull him back, pinning him to the chair. Magnus grinned slightly, his golden eyes glowing. The rainbow tips in his air seemed to glint against the tan of his skin as he tilted his head.

"You know that Jace is never going to return your feelings. He has Clary now." Magnus said, his voice low and smooth.

"If you tell anyone, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. I have hid my secret for years and I won't let you be the ruin of me." Alec hissed.

"Oh. So you do have feelings for Jace." Magnus murmured. "You know, its a pity he would never want you." Alec struggled angrily in his chair, but Magnus held his magical binding on him. "Oh. Silly Magnus. Really? A Shadowhunter?" Magnus said to himself dramatically but then turned to face Alec. "Maybe you will be the ruin of me."

"But, I mean, I... I just can't. Magnus..." Alec said, his voice wavering. Magnus said nothing and focused on fixing his hair. "Magnus?" Alec mumbled. Magnus ignored him. "Magnus?"

"That's my name." Magnus remarked. "Don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one. Trust me, they're expensive. Almost as expensive as me." He glanced at Alec who sheepishly looked away.

"Magnus. I... I've never met someone who-"

"That's okay. Save your words for Jace."

"I didn't mean that. I just wanted to say that I want-"

"To go? That's fine. Leave. I think you have established that we are never possible." Magnus said. Alec turned to the side, his face burning red.

"No. Please. I'm just really flustered right now-" Alec started before Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec looked around to see his own room. _Damn it._ Alec thought. _Magnus teleported me back. _Alec pulled the note out of his pocket and read it again. Flipping it over, he saw more words.

_Alexander Lightwood- __My place  
Tomorrow at 10:00 pm_

_Lots of love,  
Magnus Bane  
__P.S. Rainbow or tie-dye?_

Alec grinned. He found someone he might be happy with. Now he just needed to find himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec. Where do you think you are going?" Isabelle called as Alec hurried down the hall. "You have been sneaking out lately. Don't think I haven't noticed." Isabelle peeked out of her room down the hall. Alec ducked his head down and smashed his hands into his pockets, ignoring his sister. Isabelle sighed and went back to her studies.

Alec took one more glance behind him before leaving the house and heading to Magnus's house. He had been seeing Magnus more often now in the past week... more than three occasions in which his sister has almost followed him. Finally reaching Magnus's door, he knocked softly.

"Alec. Back again so soon?" Magnus said as he opened the door. "Hmm. I can see my fashion tips haven't made their way to your mind yet. At least you have graduated from grey t-shirts to black ones... not that it makes much of a difference. Anyway, come on in." Magnus pulled Alec inside before he had the chance to protest. "Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

"I'm good with anything... just don't spike it. I don't trust you. Those parties of yours have more in those drinks than meets the eye." Alec called to Magnus from the living room.

"Me? Spiking your drink?" Magnus said, a cup of tea in his hand. "Actually, now that I think of it, that's a good idea!" He smiled smugly as Alec suspiciously took the drink from him, eyeing its contents. Alec cautiously took a slow sip. Normal. It didn't taste any different and he didn't feel any different. He sighed in relief.

"Magnus. Do you like me? I mean like-like me?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus nearly choked on his tea in laughter.

"Alec. Are we kids now? Do I like you? I think he's cute. I think he like-likes you." Magnus mocked, playfully. "I like you Alec. We are good friends. Maybe even more than good friends. Don't you think?" Magnus gaze cut into Alec as he bent forward.

"I hope so." Alec whispered. Magnus leaned closer to him and tilted Alec's head up. Slanting his mouth against Alec's, he pressed his lips firmly against his. Alec widened his eyes as Magnus pushed his hand on the back of Alec's head. Pulling himself up, Alec wobbled unsteadily on his feet as their kiss alternated between pain and pleasure in the sliver of the moment. Magnus bit the edge of his lip as Alec bravely slipped his hand on the waistband of his jeans.

"Ah. Caught you!"

Alec and Magnus broke apart to see Isabelle leaning against the wall, her stele in her hand.

"Invisibility runes are quite helpful. Did you know that, Alec?" Isabelle said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Izzy...Isabelle-" Alec stuttered. He blushed a dark crimson as Magnus glanced at him, his cat eyes glinting.

"Evening, Ms. Lightwood." Magnus said brusquely. "I hope you have been entertained. I was just about to return your brother home anyway."

"Magnus, but we-" Alec started before being interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'm not with your sister." Magnus said coolly, his eyes flashed in amusement. "Just come back next time without company." He winked at Alec before waving him off towards the door. Isabelle grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him outside.

"What were you thinking?" Isabelle said. "Sneaking out to meet...him... a warlock!"

"Magnus. His name is Magnus." Alec mumbled. He glared at Isabelle as she rolled her eyes.

"To hell with what his name is. I don't care. He is a Downworlder."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You are my brother so I get to oversee your love quests."

"My love quests? May I remind you I am your older brother." Alec snarled. Isabelle smirked at Alec's angry expression and dragged him back to the institute.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked as Alec and Isabelle walked into the hall.

"Nowhere." Alec hissed.

"If by nowhere, you mean you went to see someone, then yes. You have been nowhere." Isabelle said. Jace looked confused.

"Seeing someone? Alec-" Jace broke off, his face contorted in a mix of expressions. "Who?"

"No one." Alec said defiantly. Isabelle snatched a sly look in his direction.

"He has only been visiting a sexy, sexy warlock. I mean, they didn't drink tea together and then make-out. Don't think that I'm implying that's what they did or anything." Isabelle teased as Alec turned red with fury.

"Alec..." Jace stuttered, uncharacteristically lost for words. "Alec. You're... You know... Gay?"

"So?" Alec said. "I don't care what you think. Shun me. Whatever. I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't ever stop poking fun about it the way you do with everything, Jace." He turned around and stalked off.

"Alec..." Isabelle called as he walked away. Alec slammed the door to his room and left Jace and Isabelle staring at each other in the hallway. Jace swallowed and straightened his shirt.

"Well that was awkward."


End file.
